


Love is Blind

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is blind for Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "White" and the fic_promptly prompt "BtVS, Buffy/Spike, Love was blind"

Spike watched as Buffy sat very still. She was listening for something, and he knew better than to interrupt her. Years of skulking through the shadows had taught him how to move silently - not having a pesky heartbeat or respiration noises helped - but he had relearned how to walk heavily, how to announce his presence. Now, however, he remained silent until Buffy turned.

As he waited, Spike's thoughts drifted to how much he had learned in the last year. He had learned how to cook human food again, and how to wash dishes. Thanks to Dawn, he had learned how to coordinate and accessorize women's clothing. He had learned how to let Buffy depend on him without making her feel less independent.

Independence was very important to Buffy now, Willow had lectured at him. Now more than ever. Because in his case, Love was literally blind.

Buffy finally turned to greet him. Her white, dead eyes stared directly at him, though he knew they couldn't actually see. "What'd you hear, love?" he asked.

Her brow wrinkled, but those white eyes remained the same. "Someone's coming. Probably Willow. Not likely trouble."

"Right-o." That was another thing he had learned, how to substitute words for his usual unconscious gestures.

After all, nodding meant nothing to a blind girl.


End file.
